


Mirror Image

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: It's the hair that makes Camille stop in her tracks.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #563, where the prompt was "illusion."

Camille sees the girl while she's on the way to check on one of her dens. 

It's the hair that makes her stop in her tracks; it's fiery orange, pouring down the girl's back in loose waves. Camille has seen plenty of people with similar hair before, but she's only ever seen one person with hair this exact shade, a person that's been dead for nearly five centuries. 

A person that she's missed ever so dearly, even though she was the one who ended their life. 

The girl is waiting to cross the street, standing beside another mundane, a boy with glasses and a bright smile. Her laugh is clear and uninhibited and familiar, and Camille moves, uses her speed to dart around the people between them until she's standing immediately to the girl's left. 

Until the moment she looks upon the girl's face, she tries not to let her emotions come into play. It's all too possible that the girl's hair color is a trick, an illusion caused by the neon signs and florescent lights overhead. 

But the face is almost identical to that of her long-dead Clarissa. 

In a rare moment of vulnerability, the word slips from between her lips, and the girl turns to her with a slight frown, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Do I know you?" she asks, and while her voice is polite, there's an undercurrent of _challenge_ that makes Camille long to taste her blood. 

Instead, she simply smiles. 

"Not yet. But you will."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [drown in me one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220134) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla)




End file.
